parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 13 - Here Comes Casey Junior (Song), Puffa Steam Train on Rails Preview Clip, and Behind The Voice Cast in English, German, and Spanish
Here is part thirteen of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript * The Ringmaster: Ladies and gentlemen! Guess who's made a mess of an ecological level 17 to employ a serious accident? Here comes Agent Ed Casey Jr! (Casey shows up, while speeding out of a tunnel toward another Jebidiah with a milk train) * Casey Jr: He's gonna be toughter than I thought. (Pufle whistles when he departs the station) * Singer: Railroad Trouble! (Steam Lokey heads toward a curve that Casey goes over with Johnny coming out of the water. Minvera sings joyfully to her husband, Cerberus, with Humphrey watching. Alfred stops and sends poor The Ringmaster flying through in the air of the only coach he until the Ringmaster lands in his furnace over the coal tender. Little Chug goes by as Tillie gasps in fear) * Ivor: The vegetables are growing! Look out! Casey's gotta hurry! He must stop the world from getting into trouble, or else he'll get pronounced guilty! * Tillie: Mamma mia! (Toyland Express and Rustee Rails speed by to find some freight cars) * Georgia: The world is spinning on his head. (Tillie's father and Casey's informant shunt the freight cars together. As Pufferty goes by, Montana slowly starts, when Harry Hogwarts follows. Casey speeds over the viaduct past Tootle) * Singer: Here comes Casey! Railroad Trouble! (Toots and Johnny follow with Ivor going forward. Casey whistles with Basil dragging him toward a barge past Big Tim and Jason, who goes up the bank) Here comes Casey! * Doc: Quiet, Tim. He's out to get you. * Zephie: The world is spinning on his head. (Rusty speeds over the top toward Johnny, who heads through the rain, and shovels more coal into the furnace) * Montana: Here comes Casey! (Casey winks) * Daniel Pineda: Here's a sneak preview for my next installment called Puffa Steam Train on Rails for Nintendo 64. * Scar: You ready then? * Puffa: Yes, I am or not. You've been more than fair. * Scar: You are a decent fellow. I will not kill you. * Puffa: You are a decent fellow. I will not die. * Scar: (activates his red lightsaber) Begin. (Puffa activates his blue lightsaber. Puffa and Scar duel face to face and walk around each other. They fight again. Puffa attacks Scar boldly, but, unfortunately gets attacked by Scar, who fights him back) So you've collected all the tokens and tickets, I see, huh? * Puffa: That very sounds simple. Considering I'm a steam train. * Scar: Natrually, Bill is a human, and I'm a lion. * Puffa: That is quite right, but Dr. Edd is my guardian, since Sonic helps me out. Don't you agree? * Scar: I agree on that, since I'm trying to Bill's world... (swings at Puffa, who jumps out of the way) ...to Scar's world. (attacks Puffa again, but gets attacked by Puffa, who advances him on him) I admit you are better than I am. * Puffa: So why are you smiling? * Scar: Because I know something you don't know? * Puffa: Really?! And what's that?! * Scar: I am not left handed! (switches hands with his lightsaber and fights Puffa, causing him to go backward and forcing him to keep duelling Scar) * Puffa: Well, there's something I'm going to tell you. * Scar: Ask me. (Puffa grabs Scar's lightsaber) * Puffa: I'm not left-handed either. (pushes Scar backward and switches hands with his lightsaber and continues to battle with Scar. The battle continues when Puffa and Scar fight each other. Scar jumps out of the way from Puffa's lightsaber and stands his ground. The battle climaxes when Puffa and Scar fight right handed and two handed until Puffa, one handed, knocks Scar's lightsaber out of his hands. Scar bows down to the ground as Puffa walks around him) * Scar: Kill me quickly. * Puffa: I would as soon destroy a stained glass window and an artist that is like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either... (whacks Scar on the head and switches off his lightsaber) ...please understand that I hold the highest respect. Category:Daniel Pineda